Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
Use this forum to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Forum:Featured Alien preload=Forum:Featured Pages/Layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *Unregistered contributors can nominate and vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *We will not accept it if its page is a stub. (A stub, with or without the template, is characterized as a page under 300 bytes.) Previous Winners *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge ---- Plasmabug Created by H20guy and nominated by himself. For # Against # Comments *I just wanna see what people wre gonna say. H20guy (Talk - Blog - ) 04:28, January 3, 2012 (UTC)H20guy Hydro-Tide Created by Joseph416 and nominated by himself. For #He is awesome! I love all of your aliens! Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:40, January 3, 2012 (UTC) #One Word. Epic. Wikia may have ruined 22:58, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #Epic appearance. Epic powers. Joseph knows just what powers to give his aliens. Unique appearance. Unique powers. Unique everything. All of Joseph's aliens are epic. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 18:49, January 15, 2012 (UTC) #EPIC WIN. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 04:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) *Sorry man, but Upchuck Norris is epicer. Lol. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 22:49, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *See the page Hydro-Tide to read information and view the gallery. *Best of luck from H20guy, u already have a good start anyway. *An exquisite picture. Platypie Created and nominated by Agent H. For # Against # Comments * Upchuck Norris Created by Upchuck Norris and nominted by Omi. For #LOL HE'S BETTER THEN ALIEN NORRIS. I'm Ancy! I edit it because I'm evil! HOOHOOHOO (Talk - Blog - ) 22:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #YES PLEASE. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 22:48, January 7, 2012 (UTC) #I vote for Upchuck Norris, but he created voting. -- Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif I am AWESOME! So are Unicorns. 01:51, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #No one can vote against Upchuck Norris, because Upchuck Norris votes against the World. The Ermac incident... The rip-off books... The Spanish... It's happening. 2012 truly is the end. 02:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) #He is the best, whoever doesn't vote for him must eat Fart.14:01, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers #I vote Upchuck Norris because he is awesome, I also vote for him because without him, not one of us would be here to vote if it wasn't for the awesomeness of Upchuck Norris [[I LIKE PIE]] (Talk - Blog - ) 00:09, January 11, 2012 (UTC) #If I didn't vote for him, Wiki would probably ban me. Well, hey, we all know Upchuck Norris is the supreme saver of worlds, too. Jrshipey (Talk - Blog - ) 00:17, January 11, 2012 (UTC) #*Not sure what you mean by "Wiki will ban me," but you won't get banned. ---****--- Roads 17:13,1/17/2012 #*It's a joke, I think. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 17:14, January 17, 2012 (UTC) #I vote for him cause he is EPIC you just got an autograph from the great Shay 22:24, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Against # Pretty much everywhere I go, he's mentioned. It's so annoying. Everyone that likes him just brags and exaggerates, especially it's owner. He goes against pretty much everything. He's caused too much a commotion. Do you seriously think Chuck Norris is able to fly and accomplish all of these things? Once even on the Upchuck Norris facts page, it said he created God, walks on God, and that God isn't God. That's just not right. He's spamming the wiki with random categories named "Awesome" and "Epic." The end. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 18:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) The god thing is not my fault. I have no idea who put it there. # He's horrible. I don't even know who Chuck Norris is but everyone talks about him and it is so annoying and the alien version of him is even worse! I mean, come on, it is just a dude/alien no need to get so excited. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 12:48, January 16, 2012 (UTC) # He's LAME. I think Chuck Norris is martial arts guy, and has NOTHING to do with UN. The Human is horrible and the Alien I hate! When I first came here it was peaceful until UN came, and That Stupid Movie. Seriously, come on guys, He 'IS '''a parody of Upchuck and the Haters are aweshum. I bet Duncan, the founder would HATE Him! From Rex. # He SUCKS! I HATE his SLIMY GUTS! if you are trying to decide between worshipping UN and suicide, with no doubt, get a knife. Then, you know what to do....The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 17:33, January 17, 2012 (UTC) #*Give Upchuck Norris the knife to kill Kris? IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 17:36, January 17, 2012 (UTC) #**Getting UN to turn his back on Omi and to bury him in a red ant hill? AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!The name's Kris. THE ULTIMATE KRIS! (Talk - Blog - ) 17:43, January 17, 2012 (UTC) #Chuck Norris is not a parody of Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris is a parody of Chuck Norris. Upchuck is not a parody of Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris is a parody of Upchuck. ---****--- ''Roads 20:30,1/17/2012 #Upchuck Norris is being talked about by almost everyone. I can't stand it. Joseph416 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:56, January 17, 2012 (UTC) #He is just Upchuck with a beard and hat. What is so great about him? I would go Ultimatw Wildmutt on you then chase my tail! RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR RAWR! Comments *UH, I didn't see any "Awesome" or "Epic" categories in Upchuck Norris page. Though, I see one in Way Bigger Big Big's. :/. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) *On the fact page. ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 19:09, January 16, 2012 (UTC) *FOR THE FINAL TIME. IT'S JUST A JOKE. ALL THE EXAGGERATING IS BECAUSE HE IS A JOKE ALIEN. HE IS NOT SERIOUS, JUST FOR FUN. You're just jealous your aliens don't get enough commotion. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 17:10, January 17, 2012 (UTC) *If it was a joke, why would you go make a movie about Haters getting killed by UN from Rex. *Because of all the stupid haters who hate him for no reason. IT'S WAYBIG FEST GUYYSS ! YAY! 17:37, January 17, 2012 (UTC) NanoArms Created by GenRex (Drew by StupidMan, a friend) and nominated by A Wikia Contributor . For #He is Awesome! I read Triple Threat and he was pretty cool. #*You can't vote for yourself. Plus, it's unsigned. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 22:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Against # Comments *I have to say if he dosen't win, I'm voting next and next. Quiksand Created by Beastazoid and nominated by Beastazoid. For # Against # Comments *(BTW,his name is actually spelled Quiksand). Quiksand is a Dryot from the planet Dersertoso.His hands generate a special kind of quicksand that teleports the people that sink into it. He is HORRIBLE at swimming though. Category:Others *Firstly, don't post pictures of your alien on this page. Also, put a link in the heading with the alien's name. Secondly, please don't use your signature for your name; only type your username. Thirdly, if you use your signature, don't type your username after it. The four tildes (~~~~) of your signature turn into a link to your userpage, talk page, contributions, and blog when you save. ---****--- Roads 17:15,1/17/2012 **Hold on a second! He has no page! The alien must have a page; otherwise it's not officially documented here, and counts as an off-wiki alien. Off-wiki aliens are not accepted. This nomination will be reopened when you create a page. ---****--- Roads 17:17,1/17/2012